My Obsession
by panicattack1487
Summary: You're just a normal person through and through. You deal with your bullies and your family isn't perfect. But you manage to make it by and survive through what everyone calls life. Your life wasn't bad… But sometimes you just wish something would change. Little will you know that things will change fast, faster than you would like when a killer arrives in town.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: my goal is to make this story unisex. So it can be read by both boy (obviously bi or gay) and girl readers. For the chance it comes down to the lemon I will write two separate ones for boy or girl readers. :3 I want all fan types to be able to enjoy my x Readers.

On a second note Skull boy is not my character. Skull boy was created by Saviour-Of-The-Fate on deviant art. She gave me permission to write an x reader with her character so no need to get any tails in a bushel. ;3 If you do have to check my name is TheStrawberryWitch on dA. Go watch me regardless haha.

The artwork of the cover was done by me! :3

(F/n)=First name, (L/n)=Last name, (H/c)=Hair color, (H/l)=Hair length, (E/c)=Eye color, (F/c)=Favoirte color

(F/n)'s Age: 17  
Beka's Age: 18  
Kaylee's Age: 17  
Skull's Age: 19

You grumbled as the sound of a song started waking you up from your sweet dreams. You already can't remember what the dream was, you just knew that your favorite song suddenly became very annoying for waking you up. You cursed a little under your breath as you reached for your cell and saw that it was Beka calling you. You answered the call "Beka! Do you know what time it is! Its seven in the morning!" You hissed as you rubbed your head.

"Yeah, and did dummy know school started today! You're going-" You didn't even here the rest of her words as you hung up and sprung out of bed. You had completely forgotten. Summer break was over and it was your junior year of high school. How could you forget?

You started the water to your shower and began brushing your teeth while the water warmed up. You frowned as you realized you wouldn't have time to style your hair and it made you even more irritated. Why didn't mom- oh yeah, mom is at a conference. You had to remind yourself of your mother's being out of town as you hopped into the shower and quickly bathed yourself. You didn't even bother with the conditioner because you knew it took ages to wash it all out and you would rather your hair be dry that greasy looking.

Once you were clean enough you turned off the water and rapped a towel around your head so it would start dying your (h/l), (h/c) hair. After dressing in your lucky shirt and dark skinny jeans you quickly laced up your converses. In one swift motion you pulled the towel off your head and grabbed your messenger bag and rushed out of your room and into the kitchen where you grabbed your favorite flavor of yogurt and gulped it down.

Finally you were able to head out the door and into the morning. It was damp and humid in the air from last nights rain. God, muggy weather sucks, you thought as you jogged down the sidewalk to your school.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You burst into your first class right when the bell rang. Your hair was a complete mess and the fits of laughter from your biggest bully made you growl. Surprisingly it silenced her and made her look away. That's right. Buzz off, Amanda. You smile smugly as you walked to your seat that was right up front. Sadly neither of your two besties was in this class, but thankfully Kaylee would be in the next one.

The teacher came in and began the droning lecture, but like a good student you listened intently and took detailed notes. You did your best to ignore the random paper balls that would smack you in the back of the head and the snickers from your attackers as you clenched your hand. They were really annoying. Why did this have to be the first class for the rest of the semester? You couldn't help but drop your head into your desk, causing a small thud. School officially sucked like always.

The bell rung, dismissing you from your third class and telling you it was time for lunch. You skipped through the crowds, excited to meet your friends. They were waiting for you by the entrance and you tackled them in a hug. Beka laughed out and hugged you back while Kaylee shrunk into your grasp, looking to the floor shyly. Beka's waist length brown hair swayed while she pulled you and the other girl to the line. "Its been so long!" Beka cried while her green eyes sparkled with excitement.

The blonde haired girl shook her head, her blue eyes showing concern. "Beka, it has only been two days since we last saw each other." You laughed as she let out a deep sigh. She was always the logical one of the group, never too excited. You wondered why she still hung out with the two of you. Both you and Beka were nut cases.

"It has felt like a long while." You admitted while you rubbed your head and smiled at her. This made Kaylee smile and nod. "I suppose." She said as the three of you finally made it to the front of the line and grabbed your plates. You all settled on pizza like every day at school for the past two years. You realized this year would be no different, but that wasn't a bad thing, was it?

You thought on this while you walked behind your two besties and let them find a seat in the already crowded lunchroom. You had been wishing for something to change recently. Your life wasn't really horrible… but it was boring except for when you were with your friends, which was rare besides school and the occasional day on the weekends when you could meet up.

Both Kaylee and Beka had a lot of things they're parents let them do. Beka was on the swimming team and the track team. She had a tall and lean build, so it fit her perfectly. Your shorter friend, Kaylee, was smart and cunning. She was in several clubs such as math, debate and science. She also took vocal lessons.

You were the odd one out even in your group of friends. You didn't really have any talents and you weren't really athletic. You weren't a genus but you managed to keep your B average throughout your schooling. Even your own mother admitted to you that you weren't important and wouldn't go far in life. It made you angry, to say the least. But not at them, it wasn't their fault you sucked so much.

"(F/n)? Heeeyyy~" You shook your head and looked up to see Beka's hand in your face as she waived at you. "Oh sorry, what's up?" You asked as you tilted your head. Both your friends sighed before Kaylee piped up, "You were out of it for a long while. Everything okay?" She asked you and you quickly nodded and smiled big. "Yeah its just that my mother's out of town and I was hoping she was okay. I haven't heard from her in a few days."

"Oh! We should spend the night!" Beka shouted and looked too excited. Kaylee looked at her with skeptical blue eyes. "Oh? It's a school night, baka". The blonde girl chopped her hand over the other's head and it made her flitch. "Oww… Kaylee~" She pouted and the other only crossed her arms and huffed.

You smiled gently at the two. Kaylee may be smaller but she could pack quite a punch. You always wondered if they might have a thing for each other but you couldn't be too sure and you didn't want to intrude. They're bickering was interrupted when a boy came up to the table.

"Hey, are one of you (F/n)?" Your friends looked at you, and you looked at them before the three looked back at the boy. You hadn't seen him before and you all wondered who he was. "T-that's me." You said a little unsurely as your (E/c) eyes examined him with curiosity. He had shaggy black hair that looked puffy and soft. And his eyes were a deep brown that looked oddly like chocolate. Chocolate. Oh it would be good to have some chocolate about now.

He looked down at you with a teethy smile. "Well hey, I'm Joshua. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?" Your two friends nearly squealed and jumped out of their seats, which made you jump yourself. You felt your face turn a light pink as you avoided eye contact with the boy. "Uh… Sure? I guess." You nodded your head. "Yeah that could work." You fumbled your two index fingers together, which was a nervous habit you started since you were young.

Joshua's smile grew and he leaned over to hug you in your seat, making your body go ridged as a wonderful smell of cologne filled your nostrils. You had to keep yourself from swooning. He pulled up but kept his hands on your shoulders. "Great. Then here's my number. Text me sometime." He handed you a piece of paper as if he had been planning to do this. He walked away, waiving. You slowly waived back but before you could look at the paper, Kaylee snatched it from your hand and looked at it.

"I… It looks legit." She mumbled as she stared in disbelief. You were just asked out on your first day of school. Oh wow, could life get anymore interesting? You smiled giddily and took the paper back from your friend and put the number in your cell.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was the end of the day and you were standing outside of the school talking with your friends. You saw Kaylee look at her phone and gasped. "I need to go, I have practice." You watched as Beka checked the time herself. "Yeah same here. I'll see you guys around" You smiled at the two, a little jealous that they actually had somewhere to be. All you had to do was go home and laze around. You said your byes and turned to head home.

You walked with your messenger back rested at your side. You started to get bored listening to only the cars going by and so you decided to plug in your headphones and listen to your favorite songs on your phone. You were so engulfed in your music you didn't even notice that you were being followed…

Not really feeling like going home just yet your turned at a corner that would take you to the local park. You didn't notice many people around while you walked down the street so your ipod landed on Secondhand Serenade's song "World Turns". It had been a while since you heard this song.

You smiled as you started to sing out, not really caring if anyone heard you.

"Turn slowly, you change so fast, and I don't have the strength... All I see is broken glass with tiny shards of pain… and change is coming my way, but I still feel the same, I still feel the same~"

Something about it spoke to you, as you felt your life was changing. Amanda didn't bother you as much today and a boy possibly asked you out. Maybe life would start to look up? You weren't sure because you still felt the same. Just like the song. You smiled gently to yourself as you entered the park and saw that it was surprisingly pretty empty. You shrugged it off and sat on a swing and started pushing yourself with your legs, still singing the song.

"It's quiet, it's calm now. I'm waiting to fall down. You showed me that I need hope, that I need change. To know how it feels to be alone. How does it feel to be alone?"

You started to trail off in the last chorus, as you looked down, barely even swinging as you started to wonder if your life really could change. You were so deep in thought that you barely noticed that the swing had completely stopped, let alone the looming figure that towered behind you.

Arms suddenly consumed you as you were pulled back off the swing, causing you to squeak. One arm held you firmly around your waist while the other cupped your mouth to keep your noises muffled. Your breath quickened as you were pulled back into the shadows of a playground set and out of the sight of any prying eyes that may have been around the already near abandoned park. You felt yourself begin to blush as the arm around your waist tightened and pulled you into a rock hard body. A quiet shushing in your ear made your body shiver but it started to calm you down and you began to notice the musky and metallic scent that was definitely masculine, coming from whoever it was that took you captive.

"Don't scream" A dark voice whispered and you felt the arm loosen from around your waist before something sharp poked into your back. You felt hot tears form in your (E/c) eyes as you viscously shook your head in agreement, not wanting to be stabbed. Slowly, the hand left your mouth and you were able to breathe fully, though it was shaky as the male's free hand went to grip your neck. It held on tightly to you and took your breath away. You clawed at his arm trying to get him to let go but it only made him squeeze your neck tighter, making it harder and harder to breathe.

Fear consumed you and you didn't know what to do as you struggled to fight. "So… is this the change you wanted?" He whispered in your ear, causing you to shiver again as the husky voice made you feel like you were melting. Who knew you could get so fired up over a complete stranger that was currently strangling you. You shook your head, tears streaking down your cheeks. You wanted to say you didn't want to die, this was not what you wanted, but you couldn't even pull in a breath.

Suddenly the male let you go and you fell to the wood chip ground, gasping for air and trying to get as much oxygen into your body that you could. You coughed and choked on the breaths you eagerly took in. You could tell whoever was doing this was still behind you and you slowly turned around to take a look at who was toying with you.

Your eyes widened as you took in a boy that looked a little older than you. He had messy brown hair, almost copper tented. From the right half of his face that was normal you could tell he used to be a handsome boy and his stunning green eye captured your attention. Though not as much as the other half of his face, it looked like there was no skin the ink was so perfected. The other half of his face was a skull, even the eye looked hollow, and you couldn't help but wonder if that was ink or if it really was an empty socket.

You didn't have too much time to dwell on the question though as he suddenly dragged you up and glared at you, bringing the knife to your throat. You gasped and held onto the arm that held the collar of your shirt and you looked at him with nothing but fear in your eyes. "You don't like what you see?" He questioned, chuckling a little. He sounded like he was insane.

You shook your head 'no' and glanced down to the metal that was pressed against your flesh, the blade pushing in further and making you whimper as you felt a warm liquid roll down your neck. "No?" He questioned and he pushed harder with the knife. "No?" He asked again, seemingly unsure. Were you the first person to not find his appearance disturbing? You actually thought he looked pretty cool.

"I-it's the k-knife that s-scares me…" you admitted quietly and you looked up into his eye under your lashes, hoping he would just let you go. You really didn't want to die. He glared at you before glaring down at the knife. He opened his mouth to speak but then there was shouting. The two of you looked to see a group of men running your way, clearly noticing that you were being held with a blade against your neck.

The boy that had been about to kill you cursed and pushed you away. "I'll be back for you." He mumbled before running off and disappearing into the trees that lined the playground. You held your neck where you felt blood was still dripping. The men checked to see if you were all right and you nodded. They offered to call the cops but you just said you wanted to go home and forget about the whole thing. They hesitantly agreed and let you go. You grabbed your messenger bag that was still by the swing set and ran all the way home, afraid to stop in fear that the skull faced boy may have been following you.

Once you made it home you made sure to lock all the doors and windows. The sun was just setting and you already felt exhausted. You hurried and cleaned up the small cut on your neck before you looked in the fridge and pulled out some left overs from the night before. It was just you so usually when you cooked you ate the same thing for the next three to four days.

You settled on the couch with you plate of food and turned on the TV to the channel where your favorite show would be airing in a few minutes. At least you made it home in time to watch your show. You sighed as you thought about the skull boy from earlier and remembering him made you shiver unwillingly. But you couldn't really point out why you were shaking in your seat. Was it fear? Or something else? You let it go as your show came on. You screamed at the screen like you always did when something happened that you didn't expect or would wine in frustration when someone did something stupid. TV always made you so mad.

Half way through you started feeling really sleepy and before you knew it you had fallen over and passed out on the sofa, the TV still going in the background of your dreams.

You dreamed about the boy, but this time he successfully got his knife in you. He was stabbing away at your chest and stomach but you couldn't find your voice to scream or beg him to stop.

You sat up breathing heavy, holding your chest as it rose and fell. You looked around to see that you were in complete darkness. The TV wasn't on and the only light that filled the living room was the moon light that seeped through the windows. You mumbled as you looked down, seeing that a blanket was covering you.

"What the…" You moved the cover off of your legs and you stood, stretching as your bones cracked. You slowly drug yourself to you bedroom and opened the door, closing it behind you. You didn't bother with the lights, as you knew where everything was. Once you bumped into your bed you fell on it and curled up under the sheets, pulling yourself against your body pillow and snuggling into its warmth.

You let out a happy sigh and dozed off back into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: Okay everyone! Here is chapter 2~ I wasn't exactly sure how I would go about this but I have a few ideas up my sleeve. Lets see how it goes, shall we? And I wonder… Did you guys catch that your body pillow wasn't a pillow at the ending of last chapter? :3

(F/n)=First name, (L/n)=Last name, (H/c)=Hair color, (H/l)=Hair length, (E/c)=Eye color, (F/c)=Favorite color

You woke groggily to your ring tone yet another morning. God what would you do without your friends? You reached over and answered the phone, your eyes not even open. "I'm up, I'm up." You mumbled and you heard Beka lecturing about setting your alarm for once. "I'm doing it now…" You mumbled and hung up the call before going to your alarms and setting an alarm that would go off every morning Monday through Friday.

You snuggled back into your pillows and breathed in a deep breath. It was sweet and made you pull your pillow into your face. You sighed as you breathed the scent more. It made your heart flutter, oh how you loved this… wait. Your eyes widened when you realized your sheets smelt like… You quickly set up and threw your covers to reveal nothing but you and your pillows. But… but it smelt like a boy, and not just any boy. You would never forget that musky scent of the boy that tried killing you yesterday. You felt your face heat up as you got out of bed and backed into the wall, breathing heavy as your heart was instantly racing.

"He was here? In my bed?" You whispered quietly and you felt your body. You didn't feel violated, but you couldn't be too sure. He could have done something to you! You rubbed your red cheeks to hopefully rub out your frustration and come back to reality. You had school, sadly. You rushed to get ready and for your outfit today you wore black jeans with a baggy sweater were it hung off your shoulder slightly if you didn't fix it often. When you ran down to grab your breakfast you froze, seeing a covered plate.

Your mouth dropped and you looked around the bottom of the house. No one was here, right? You had locked all the doors, and the windows… Then how?… You lifted the towel that covered the plate to present eggs, bacon with mini waffles. Whoever cooked it, you couldn't trust it. It could be poisoned! You threw the food out and settled for grabbing an apple and orange before running out the door with your bag and heading to school.

(Skull's POV)

I followed you as you walked to school. I kept a careful eye on you, and it took all my willpower not to jump you. I was a little irritated that you had thrown out the food I made you. I worked hard on that! I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest as I watched you walk onto your school grounds. I couldn't follow you any further.

I let out a frustrated sigh before I turned around and stalked back to your house. I admit it was pretty nice having a place to chill. I don't think you noticed before you left but I had eaten the rest of your leftovers last night while you were still asleep on the couch. I was coming to finish my killing spree with you but… your face. You looked so stupidly cute with that drool running down your chin.

I couldn't bring myself to kill you. You were the first person I hadn't killed since… Since my father and sister. Although I admit that was only because they never showed up and I had no idea where they were at the time. The town where I grew up was far away from this one and I have honestly been too lazy to go all the way back just to kill those two sorry excuses.

I had covered you up and left you there while I washed my blooded clothes and took a shower. You were still knocked out cold so I helped myself to your bed. It was easy to tell which room was yours because I saw pictures of you and your friends on the desk. I was almost asleep when I heard the door open and looked to see you coming in the doorway, your eyes didn't even look like they were open. I was about to move but you had fallen on top of me and immediately made me your pillow.

It took me off guard as you fell asleep curled up against me. I couldn't help but snicker as I watched you snore quietly. Eventually I had fallen asleep myself. And I was glad I woke up before you, too. Ha! I could see the look on your face when you woke up to me…

I walked in your home and started watching TV, lying back on the couch while I twirled my knife in my hands. I wondered what your day at school was like and how your friends were. They seemed nice in the picture, but did they really treat you like they should? I already knew I didn't like your father. He had obviously left you either before you were born or when you were young. There were no traces of a male ever living in this house. I wasn't sure how I felt about your mother. It made me angry that she would leave you home alone. I mean look at where it got you? You have a killer crashing here now.

I snickered and the action made me drop my knife that I was balancing on my fingertip. It landed on the floor and I left it there as I continued to consider you and the idea of you. You had looked so scared of me yesterday and I made you cry. It surprised me how angry I got with myself when I saw your (e/c) eyes watering. I groaned with a sudden headache afflicting me. I rubbed my head while I continued to picture your face. Already I had witnessed so many emotions on that face, but none that I truly desired to see…

I yawned and my eyes felt heavy suddenly. I blinked a few times before allowing my eye to close and drift off into a nap.

(Your POV)

It was lunchtime, finally. You swear one more word out of Amanda today and you would literally take your shoe off, take your sock, and shove it down her face. Yeah, that sounded like a great idea. You saw her passing by you in the hallway, laughing at the cut on your neck and bruise, going on that you had attempted suicide. You clenched your fist and waived them in the air and were ready to go out with your plan when Beka grabbed you up and nearly picked you up off the ground.

You gasped and turned your angry eyes to her. "Just don't want you to get suspended, buddy." You dropped your head in defeat and your friend let you go. Kaylee patted your back in a comforting manner as you three made your way to the lunch line. Forget what you were saying yesterday about needing change. You needed a miracle to save you from this hell.

Your friends had yet to ask you about your battle scars and you were grateful they were giving you space. You would be sure to tell them once you got to a table though. Once pizza was in your possession you met your friends at the table you went to yesterday. It seemed you guys already had it claimed. As soon as you set down Beka piped up "So… What's going on with that nasty cut on your neck?" She asked you and you let out a hesitant sigh before spilling everything about your killer, even the fact that your bed smelt like him this morning and that he had made you breakfast.

Beka and Kaylee both looked worriedly at you and shared glances. "It seems you have a stalker I guess? A deadly one at that." Kaylee mumbled and rested her finger on her chin, which is something she did when she was thinking. "Have you informed the cops?" You shook your head, which made your blonde haired friend chop your head. You owed and rubbed the spot that now throbbed from where she hit. "Baka. I swear both you and Beka. She would probably do the same thing if she was you." Your other friend gasped. "Nuh uh! I would totally call the cops! I can't believe you haven't, yet, (f/n)!"

You shrugged and looked down at your pizza, suddenly loosing your appetite. Your friends didn't say any more about it seeing your sudden change in mood. After a while of silence, Kaylee finally spoke. "Look, we're just worried about you is all." You nodded and smiled some. "I don't know. I know he tried killing me, but why would he make me breakfast afterwards? I'm just a little confused." Both the other girls nodded and held your hand. "Well we're here for you. If you ever need to come over one night or maybe even for a few weeks, don't hesitate." You smiled and thanked them for being so generous and assured them that you would be okay. "As long as I don't have to kill Amanda first…" You mumbled and that made all of you laugh out.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

School was ou! Beka had her track practice but Kaylee was free. She offered to go out for something to eat and you agreed. You two walked into town and went to your favorite restaurant. Both of you ordered the usual and waited for your food. Kaylee decided to bring up your stalker.

"So did you get a look at him?" She asked you and you looked away. "Y-yeah." Was all you said while you sipped on your drink. "He had a… tattoo of a skull on half of his face. It must have been painful. It honestly looked really cool." You smiled sheepishly and that made Kaylee laugh a little. "Cool you say?" You nodded and took another sip. "Yeah… I mean if you took away the knife I think I could date him." That made both of you laugh.

After a while longer of chatting about him you moved onto Kaylee's lesions and you let her vent about her home life while the food was served. While eating the topics went back and forth between family, school and mostly things Kaylee was active in. You didn't mind most of the topics being about stuff she did, though, because there wasn't much you could really talk about. Be honest, the most interesting thing that's happened to you for the past seventeen years is that you have a killer stalker.

You were having so much fun you didn't notice that you two had been there for nearly two hours after finishing your meals. You looked out the window to see the sun only getting lower in the sky. It would still be another hour or two before it set, but still it was getting late. "We should head back home." You mentioned and Kaylee looked at the time on her phone. "Oh gosh. Mom will be furious. I can't believe we lost track of time." You shared a knowing smile and you said your good byes there since Kaylee would be going the opposite direction.

You pulled out your headphones and jammed to your ipod while you walked, not really caring about if that skull face was following you. You were starting to realize that it wouldn't really matter if you were aware of him or not, he could probably take you down whenever the hell he wanted.

You finally arrived home. You opened the door to hear the TV going in the living room. "H-hello?" You called out, wondering if you mom was home early. You heard some shuffling in the living room and stumbling. You slowly shut the front door and took a breath as you walked towards where the noises came from. You looked around to see no one there, but the TV was on. You walked to the couch where the remote was and stopped when your foot kicked something.

You looked down and gasped when you saw a knife. It had dried blood spots on it. You felt your stomach heave and you held you mouth. "What the hell... Who is here?!" You called out. You tried not to sound afraid but it was probably and epic fail on your part. You let out a sigh and cut off the TV, giving up on the chance of your intruder giving himself away.

It was then that you heard something behind you and you quickly turned around. Only to see a blur as you were knocked backwards and onto the couch. You felt the wind get knocked out of you as a heavy body landed on you. You struggled to push whoever it was off but your arms were pushed above your head and held with one hand while the other went over your mouth. You blushed when you finally were able to focus and see his face. The male from before.

You muffled out curses and questions like "What the hell?" "Who the fuck are you?" "Damn it let me go!" But he only chuckled as it came out as mphs and he couldn't understand a word you were saying. Your face grew redder as he shifted on top of you, getting more comfortable you could only guess. While he was distracted you opened your mouth and chomped down on his hand, causing him to pull back and release you. He hissed and held his hand while you shuffled out from under him and went to kick him away.

As you did so he grabbed your leg and pulled, making you smack your head on the arm of the couch that was harder than it should have been. You whined and held your head, rubbing the spot that throbbed. You peeked your eyes open to be face to face with your stalker. His green eye examined your own (e/c) orbs before you adverted your gaze away from his. You could almost feel him smiling at you, causing you to shiver as his bright green eye bore into you.

You blushed as he pulled your chin so he could get a better look at you, his smile going away momentarily. He leaned in a little closer, making his body push you more into the cushions under you. He was heavy, but you only figured that was because of how toned his body was. You tried to squirm out of his grip but he held you still. You watched with confusion as his face disappeared from your sight as he leaned into your neck, his breath mingling against your skin and it made you shiver.

He chuckled, a deep, vibrating sound that wasn't quite as insane as you thought it would be. You eventually gave up your struggle against him and just lay there while he breathed on your neck. It had settled to be more slow and even breaths and you wondered if he was asleep until he started laughing again. "W-what are you doing?" You finally decided to ask him. He stilled and you could feel his cheeks rise when he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.: Gosh its been a long time since I've touched this book. Don't worry readers, I didn't drop any of my stories that I've started. I will definitely finish this one. A reader by the name of SunsetoSkylar (on dA) gave me the idea for the first little part of the chapter. Thank her for the start of getting new update up.

Oh yeah and I thought of amazing ideas for the story. For the sake of the story and the amazing plot I'm thinking of, you readers are going to have powers. I can't really say what yet, but you'll see as the story unfolds.

(F/n)=First name, (L/n)=Last name, (H/c)=Hair color, (H/l)=Hair length, (E/c)=Eye color, (F/c)=Favorite color, (C/c)=Choice of color 

A fit of laughter began to bubble up in his chest. You kept still, feeling very awkward with this stranger laying on you while he laughed his head off. You shifted uncomfortably and he quieted his giggles. "Just... having fun." He said quietly and you felt something wet touch your ear. You squeaked and jumped, accidentally kneeing him in the crotch. He rolled off of you and into the floor, groaning. It took you a moment to recover from the shock and realize you could escape.

You didn't waist a second and bolted off of the couch. "Damn it, (f/n)! Get back here!" _How does he know my name?_ You thought as you heard his footsteps coming after you. You didn't make it to the stairs before you were tackled to the ground. You yelped as your body was smooshed under his and cried in pain. If felt like a bag of bricks had fallen on you. "You're so heavy you fat killer!" You yelled at him and tried to get away but he held you down. He laughed more and turned you over to look at you better. Neither of you noticed the lock in the front door clicking and the front door opening.

Your mother came in and gasped when she saw you being pinned down by a boy she never knew. She did the first thing she thought of and threw her giant purse towards the two of you. She used to be big on sports and it payed off when it landed right on the killer's head. The down part was it knocked his head down and into yours, the two of your lips pressing together. It was silent for a long while as you stared at him with wide eyes and he was just as startled as you.

Your mother's scream broke the trance you both were in and the boy broke the kiss and glared at your mom. "Shut the fuck up or I'll kill her!" He pushed the knife against your throat and your mom quieted. He glared at her another second before looking back at you. You were blushing despite the cold blade being pushed harshly against the skin of your neck, causing another small cut to form. "I'll be back for you." He said with a sly grin and got off of you. He made his way to the door, commanding your mom to move. She complied and let him through. Before he left he turned and winked at you, then he disappeared into the darkness outside.

With the skull faced boy gone now your started to cry. Not because he was going to still haunt you, not because the way your neck stung from the new cut and you knew you would get hell for it from Amanda tomorrow. Yeah, you were crying because you lost your first kiss to a killer. A monstrous murderer that just wanted to toy with you until he ended your life more than likely. Your mother rushed to you and pulled you into her arms. She tried to soothe you momentarily before she let you go.

"You should go to bed darling. I'll be here" She left out that she was planning on filing a police report not wanting to worry you about it. You shakily agreed and stood up, wiping your face. She let you help yourself up the stares since you insisted on not needing any help. You laid down on your bed not even bothering to take off your clothes other than your shoes. You slowly drifted off to sleep.

Without covering yourself up you were shivering. Despite being cold you never was able to wake up because nightmares plagued your dreams. They held you captive and you weren't able to escape them. You weren't dreaming of the skull faced boy but of things much darker than you could imagine. A figure shuffled in through your window and watched you wreathe on your bed, a cold sweat forming on your face and you groaned from fear.

He smiled at you and crawled over you, calming you down by running his fingers through your (h/l), (h/c) hair. Slowly your fears subsided but you were still shivering from the cold. He pulled the covers over you and lay beside you but he stayed on top of the covers. Unconsciously you nuzzled into him and your nightmares didn't return for the rest of the night. He stayed beside you until sunrise watching you sleep soundly.

You woke up with your alarm for once since school started. You groaned and reached for it on your table but realized it wasn't there. You cursed and felt around and eventually found it in your pocket. You turned it off and squinted your eyes open. The sun was just coming through your open window... wait, open? You did a double take and saw the morning breeze making the curtains sway. You rubbed your eyes and focused on something that was sitting on the seal.

You had a knowing fear of who it was that was able to get in your locked window. Despite being certain of it you still tried convincing yourself it wasn't going to have to do with him. You got up out of bed and walked to the window, looking out of it and into the yard before looking down at what was waiting for you. There was a single Hershey's kiss, your favorite kind to be exact. (caramel, almond, white chocolate, cookies n cream, you choose). Beside the chocolate was a hand full of wildflowers. You blushed and quickly grabbed the items before slamming your window shut and making sure to lock it.

_The nerve._ You though angrily as you put the flowers on your desk and popped the kiss into your mouth. You chewed it with a great force that could only be mustered by a very angry (f/n). You stormed through your morning routine, managing to finish quite early. You took your time eating a good breakfast for once. Your mother was still in bed probably since she always slept in on the nights she got back from her conferences. After doing the dishes you packed up your bag and headed out for another day of school. 

The rest of the week and the week after went by painfully slow, and you hated to admit it was because you hadn't seen skull face since the night you two kissed. You growled to yourself as you sat in class and chewed on the end of your pencil. It was Monday, two weeks alter and you didn't know why you were so butt hurt about him vanishing out of the blue. It was annoying you, irritating you. Was he doing it on purpose? Making you think you were safe and then... BOOM, shows up and murks you.

You let out a sigh and attempted to focus on your math problems instead of the murderer that suddenly walked out of your life. Things would definitely be easier without him around. The small cuts on your neck had already healed and Amanda has left you alone about your "suicide attempts" and moved on to other things like calling you a geek, a whore, a dildo. Yeah she was pretty stupid. That was about as creative as things got with her. It was starting to get really old and you wished she would just disappear.

You walked home alone that day since both Beka and Kaylee both had things to do after school. You jammed to you Ipod like always, listening to your favorite songs. You were so lost in your music the next thing you know you are in the woods. You stopped and looked around, your eyes going wide. "What the hell?..." You could of sworn you were just on the sidewalk, how did you get in the woods? You didn't even remember coming this way.

You knew you were loss for sure but that didn't stop you from starting to wonder around the forest. Maybe eventually you would be able to find you way out. After wondering for what felt like hours you fell down against a tree. You felt like you were walking around in circles. You pulled out your phone to see if you could call you mom. Since she was back you might as well make use of her being home for once. You dialed her number but it was met with a busy tone. "That's weird." You mumbled and tried again. The same busy tone came thought. You gave up after the fourth try and put your phone in your pocket before standing up.

You looked around and blinked as your world seem to blur for a second. "What?" You were completely loss now. You may have just been crazy but it looked like you weren't in the same spot as you were before. You gathered this idea because the tree you were leaning against was not behind you anymore. You rubbed your eyes and gasped when someone ran into you. You and the stranger rolled to the ground. You sat up and groaned, rubbing your butt where you had hit it in the tumble.

"Hey babe." You froze when you heard a male voice and looked down to see none other than Skull Face. And you were sitting on him. You screamed and fell back from surprise. He was laughing and he sat up. You legs were on either side of his waist and you were laying between his. He looked down at you with a sly smile. "Long time no see (f/n)." Your face was pink as you shuffled away from him and against a tree. "Where did you come from?" You asked him suspiciously and he shrugged. "Running from the cops, what about you?"

You rolled your eyes and avoided his gaze. He was so relaxed for someone running from the cops. "Just being lost." You admitted shyly. You watched him raise a brow at you and you looked away. "I don't even know how I got in here. One minute I was on the side walk and the next I was surrounded by trees. Maybe I blacked out." You mumbled the last part to yourself, remembering vaguely the nightmares that you had the other night. Something about them stuck out that maybe it had something to do with the fact that you had this blackout just a while ago.

"Want me to show you to your home?" Your thoughts were interrupted when the male spoke. You looked up at him, weary of the fact he was a murderer, but then again he may know how to get her home. You considered the options before finally agreeing. "Yeah, that'd be nice." You said and looked at him. He was smiling at you like he seemed to always be doing. He was always smiling. What made him so happy to be around you? Was it even the fact he was around you or was it just the fact he was psychotic?

"One condition." He said and you felt your heart drop. You knew you should of just run as soon as you saw his face. "I'm chasing you all the way there. If I catch you, you don't want to know what I'll do to you." His voice was dark and you didn't realize he was leaning over you now. You were trapped against the tree and you had a strange thought that he had already captured you. You didn't even have a chance to run. You stared into his green eye and felt like he was staring into your soul.

He pointed in a direction and you were finally able to break your gaze from his. "That way is your house. Just go straight." He smiled at you and brought you to your feet. "Go on now (f/n). Run until you you can't run no more." His voice sounded playful which made you puff your chest out. He was challenging you and you knew it. You stood up abruptly which startled the killer and made him fall back on his butt. You laughed at him, mocking him. "We'll see who wins" You tried to sound cocky but the attitude came off half assed because really you were quite afraid of what he had in store for you if he caught up to you.

Running is all you could remember for the past hour. Or at least that's what it felt like you had been doing. The chaise through the woods was relentless. You had fallen several times. Your jeans had rips and stains, your shirt was also ripped up from a few of the low hanging branches. Lets just say you couldn't believe your eyes when you saw your back yard. But you couldn't stop there because you knew Skuff Face was right behind you. You made it to your bedroom and you managed to slam the door shut, locking it behind you. You frantically eyed everything in your room trying to figure out what to do. A loud banging on your bedroom door made you jump and cower in the corner of your room. You felt your pockets, you had your phone on you!

You thanked whatever higher power you suddenly believed existed as you pulled it out and shakily dialed 911. "I'm calling the cops!" You yelled at the boy that was on the other side of the door. The door knob started wobbling and you felt like it was harder to breathe as the operator picked up. "911 what's your emergency?" The lady on the other end asked calmly but you couldn't speak as the killer shook the knob more violently. You saw the gleam of his blade through the door and realized he was trying to use it like a card and break the door open.

"Hello?" The lady asked and you breathed in sharply. "Killer, my house, stuck, help!" You cried and your eyes landed on your closet. You ran to it and jumped inside, shutting the door as quietly as possible so that he wouldn't know you went in there. "Calm down, we have people on the way." You whimpered as you heard your door slam open. "Don't leave me." You whispered quietly and the woman tried her best to soothe your nerves. "Just stay quiet. Don't say anything else. I'm right here and help is on the way. No matter what you do don't cut the line."

She continued to talk to you but her voice slowly faded into the distance as your closet door opened. The little bit of light flooded in from outside lights. The skull faced boy's shadow casted over you while you shook and gazed up at him. You were crying some as you whispered "He found me." Before the lady could respond the male had you up to your feet and took the phone from you, throwing it to the ground and stomping on it until it was no longer recognizable. You hicced as more tears formed and he gave you a menacing glare.

"Don't pull this shit with me, (f/n). I don't want to have to cut your pretty little face up." He pointed the knife at you and you nodded your head quickly and backed away from him to get some distance. "Well, now look what you've done to yourself. I was going to be nice about everything but now you got the cops involved. No more Mr. Nice Guy." He growled and pulled you by your hair. You cried out and he put the knife to your lips to silence you. "You have one minute. Pack up and be quick about it." You were frozen, unable to move until he poked you in the side with the blade. You winced and quickly jumped into action.

You put everything in your messenger bag. A few clothes, two pictures of you and your friends and family, your small laptop and charger hoping that you could use it eventually. Last you grabbed your ipod and headphones, stuffing it in your pocket before looking at the killer. He was looking closely at a book when you realized it was your sketchbook. You scrambled over to him and swiped it away, closing it and shoving it in your already over filled messenger bag. He smiled at you and you realized he had seen the sketch that you drew of him earlier today in school. Your face heated up but the embarrassment fled as sirens filled your ears.

"Let's go." He said and grabbed your hand, leading you down the stairs and out the back window. He stayed in front as you two half ran into woods for shelter from the prying lights and eyes of the cops. It felt like you had been running for hours and you were already tired from when he chased you to your house. You started to slow down which only slowed down your kidnapper as well. He cursed and stopped. You gratefully took the break and leaned on a tree. "We don't have time to rest." He said, clearly annoyed. "I can't go on." You whined and started to slide to the ground. You just wanted to go to sleep.

You squeaked when you felt yourself being lifted off the ground. He was holding you over his shoulder as he began walking in the direction he was taking you. You were too tired to fight him and relaxed on his shoulder. "Will I ever see my friends and family again?" You asked with sadness in your voice. It was more to yourself than to him, but he answered anyways. "If you behave, then yes." You felt a little relief with that and let out a sigh.

"What do you even want from me?" You asked him, making conversation as you took in the darkening woods around you. You wondered where he was even taking you. Did he have a home that he stayed at? You suspected he would constantly have to be on the run. You figured he wasn't going to answer you when a few minutes passed. You made a face, feeling irritated. "Can I at least get a name? I don't know how you even got mine." He chuckled and the vibrations moved you since you were resting on his shoulder. "Skull, just call me Skull."

"I should of guessed." You said, bored that he didn't have a more interesting or unique name. You would never tell him that fact in fear it would piss him off and get you killed. After what felt like an eternity of silence and aimless trees he let you slide over his shoulder and to your feet. He held you around your waist and smiled down at you. You were already facing him since that was how he picked you up. "Welcome to your new home, (f/n)."

He turned you around and you took in a small and rundown hut. It looked small enough that there were probably no more than three rooms total, if even that. It was made out of logs so it resembled a cabin more than anything. There was a small porch that came off the front door that expanded to the length of the front of the house. You didn't make a move to go inside until you felt a push from behind. You shook a little and slowly walked up the steps.


End file.
